Obstacles
by Rachel Evans
Summary: Hiiro Yui never fails his missions. Never. But when he's ordered to kill an innocent will he comply or protect her? Not a romance.


Some people like to read, others play an instrument, and still others collect things. Everyone does something in their spare time, though some are more unconventional than others. This person in particular has a strange hobby... assassination.

His name is Hiiro Yui. He was trained from a child to be the perfect soldier, being able to suppress his emotions so well he believed he had none; but they were still there. No matter how deep he buried them, they remained inside of him, yearning to be released.

Hiiro worked best alone, though he had four other companions he provided what they called assistance, but they really were just a nuisance to him. Unfortunately, in his line of work, it really helped to have backup, no matter how perfect he claimed to be. That was the only reason he stuck around; that and the organization he worked for, the Preventers, wouldn't permit a transfer. It wasn't a big deal though, Hiiro always completed his missions despite the incompetence of his comrades. He never received much recognition for what he did, but that didn't bother him. The Preventers was an organization the promoted peace, but many people did not understand that the peace that they enjoyed came at a price. People like Hiiro and the others in his department kept the peace by capturing or ending the lives of those who threatened it. If the public found out about this department they would be outraged, so it had to be kept secret. That wasn't a problem though. Hiiro had lived a secret his entire life.

The mission that he was currently carrying out required stealth and strength. He and another assassin, Trowa Barton, were placed under cover, working in a factory. This particular factory produced a variety of different children's toys; at least, that's what the owner of the factory told the government. In fact, it did produce toys, but not just for children. In the part of the factory that was toured there were many different toys that people could observe being created, but on the lower levels, the part of the building that would be considered the basement, there were Mobile Suites being created as well as automatic weapons. On the other side of the colony in an entirely separate building, believed to be a college, soldiers were being trained.

The Preventers got wind of this secret operation that was taking place on the colony L8-2375 and decided to investigate. Hiiro and Trowa were assigned to work under cover in the factory, while the other three, Duo, Quatre and Wufei were assigned to the school. They had been working for several months now, collecting any information they could get their hands on. Every day they would update their boss, Lady Une, using an encoded e-mail. They never made contact with each other despite that they either worked together or were in the same classes. They acted like strangers, pretended to be ignorant of what was happening under the noses of everyone else around. When no one was looking though, they would eavesdrop or hack into computers; anything that could give them more information on this military that was being formed.

After a few months, the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. None of the boys were aware of what the others knew, but Lady Une knew everything, and finally shared it all with them.

As Hiiro entered his apartment he performed his daily sweep of the place, holding his gun in front of himself and inspecting every room thoroughly for anything out of place. He even searched the phone and smoke detectors for bugs. As usual, though, he found nothing and sat down in front of his laptop, not even bothering to turn any lights on. There was the e-mail from Lady Une. He opened and read it. It read as follows:

_Hiiro,_

_I've come to the conclusion that we've received enough information on this operation and it is time to change your mission. All of our suspicions have been confirmed and in three days you will approach Thomas Richter and propose a raise. At that time you will express your loyalty to the colony and deep hatred towards Earth. Your resume includes military experience and he will very likely consider offering you a job working on the Mobile Suites. You will receive a new boss, Juan Sanchez, who is extremely loyal to the colony and has strong beliefs when it comes to the rights of individual colonies. He even hangs in his office the Confederate flag which, as you know, represented states rights. When the time comes you and Trowa will set charges in the factory, but I want you, Hiiro, to give Mr. Sanchez some one-on-one attention. Take him out. We can't risk him escaping. I'll e-mail you with a more detailed schedule. Trowa will receive it as well. Until then, don't blow your cover and stay safe._

_Lady Une_

Hiiro clicked on the reply button and typed to words: _Mission accepted, _and sent the e-mail.


End file.
